


Kappa

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He haunts the dock because that's where he deserves to be. Post-series AU (since I doubt this is going to happen in-series), spoilery for 36 and 43. Had to get feels out after what happened in 43.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kappa

He often spent the night at the place where he'd killed his brother, watching the world go by. Zawame was recovering extremely slowly from the havoc that had been unleashed upon it, havoc that he himself had helped cause.

Mai had given him a command - two, really. One was to take the Fruit and use it to close Helheim forever; the other was to forgive himself. He'd done the first, but even with an Inves Overlord's power, he couldn't do the second.

This was why he didn't deal with humans anymore. He'd lost the right to be one, and with his new abilities he didn't have to pretend he was a functioning member of human society. Because he wasn't. He couldn't even fix anything that he'd done. He was powerful enough to level cities, and aware that it was something that he should never, ever do.

On rare occasions he teleported himself over to Team Gaim's headquarters, to check on the rest of the Team that he'd forsaken. He stayed in the shadows, using his powers so that they wouldn't notice him. He didn't do it very often because Kouta spent quite a bit of time there, too. And Kouta, an Overlord himself, could see Mitsuzane just fine. He'd often try to get Mitsuzane to come back, to become part of human society again like Kouta dared to be.

But Mitsuzane was content with being a spirit. Or perhaps he couldn't say that he was content, because that implied being happy. He chose to be what he was, a shade of a human, because that was all he deserved.

He had an Overlord form, one he'd chosen himself. Not something strong or something dangerous; more like a mere kappa, something scary but something that could be overcome. He found he liked the water, which let him cry without it being audible, and swam listlessly for hours, even the strongest predators leaving him alone.

Kouta had told him once, when he'd dared to stay around his old headquarters for a while, that the dock was said to be haunted. A crying sound could be heard, and a fish creature seen during the night. People mostly avoided the place, fearing a curse.

That suited Mitsuzane just fine. He'd cursed the dock by spilling his own brother's blood. It was his home now, this place of death. Nobody else needed to be part of his suffering.

He tossed the cucumbers - a maybe-offering left there during the day - into the harbor waters with a sob. Maybe if he cried enough, people would leave this place alone. He hoped.

Mitsuzane would be there until the world ended and the dock long destroyed, for that was the only place he could truly be.


End file.
